


Lionel Messi Orchestrates Yet Another Orgy

by mm_nani



Category: Football RPF
Genre: But I mentioned Pep's cock, I promised I wouldn't write about Pep's Cock, Kind of angsty, Kun and Leo's past is angsty, M/M, No actual sex, Pre-Threesome, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/pseuds/mm_nani
Summary: Set in theKun doesn't speak Englishuniverse. (That have way too many installments IMO) Lionel Messi gives Sergio 'Kun' Aguero a heart attack by trying to seduce his boss this time.





	Lionel Messi Orchestrates Yet Another Orgy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindbatalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindbatalex/gifts).



> I am unsure how to justify this fic's existence other than I spent 5-ish hours making a podfic based on the shaping of Pep's managerial philosophy and then had Kunessi feels AFTER I finished. My brain somehow twisted those completely separate things together and then the worst spouse in the entire world said, 'I would read that.' So here it is, everything is Alex's fault thanks, bye.
> 
> Note: I'm not sure if this works as a standalone? It might? If you're reading and you get confused about context reading some other works in the collection might help clue you in.

In retrospect, there had been signs.

 

The first was that Leo called him and started speaking in English. When Kun got agitated and asked him why he was talking about food in English, Leo had made a lovely whining sound and said, ‘for practice, my love. We could both use it.’

 

Kun was pretty much a goner whenever Leo begged for things, so he’d let Leo keep speaking in English about some sort of ‘prep’. He also catches the word ‘sex’ a couple of times and Leo presses upon him in Spanish to not be late for dinner. Eventually, Kun doesn’t even mind the English. Truthfully, Leo could be singing opera and Kun would listen to him all day.

 

The second was that his manager had actually smiled at him and clapped his shoulder and said, ‘see you later’ with a wink when they were leaving training. Kun looked to Silva terrified, who only shrugged, ‘I just think he’s in a good mood.’

 

Silva drives him to the grocery. Leo has sent him a list to bring home and he doesn’t even need to ask Silva anymore, he just wordlessly assumes that he’s going to be translating for Kun now.

 

When he goes home. The situation becomes a little clearer. But it’s so insane that he has to pry Leo away from Pep, who’s happily stirring sauce in his kitchen to confirm.

 

_ Pep not prep.  _ Kun realizes belatedly, Leo really needs to stop playing him like this.

 

‘Sweetheart, did you ask me to come home early so we could wine, dine and then  _ have sex with my manager?’  _ Kun asks, trying to keep the hysteria from his voice. The advantage of their usual pasty conquests in this godforsaken land of the worst language to have ever been invented is that if he needs to argue with his lover, their conquests don’t understand and thinks it’s foreplay or something. 

 

With Pep, they have no such luck. He’s brought Leo up to the second floor and closed the bedroom door and he’s still feeling paranoid that Pep is somehow listening in.

 

_ All part of being a good manager  _ Pep would probably say with a toothy smile.

 

Leo has enough propriety to look a little embarrassed, ‘ah well, yes? You have to admit he’s very hot? And I’ve always kind of wanted to but he was my manager, you know? There was never a good time.’

 

There was the obvious path this argument should go down. The fact that Leo has completely missed that  _ Pep is his current manager _ and Kun’s career is quite literally dangling by the thread of this man’s whim. But of course, Kun focuses on something completely irrelevant. Or something that should be irrelevant but certainly doesn’t feel like it.

 

‘I knew it. I knew you wanted him when you were together in Barca.’ Leo rolls his eyes and honestly Kun feels a little hurt. This was back when things between him and Leo were still very precarious and difficult. In an embarrassingly naive move, Kun had let his jealous rage take over at Leo’s little crush, and broken up with him. Kun recognizes that he was being stupid back then and that Leo would have never been unfaithful to him; but in a sort of twisted homage to all the anguish felt by his younger self, Kun feels a little betrayed.

 

Something on his face must give him away because Leo wraps his hands around Kun, pulling him into a soft kiss. Leo pulls back after soothing, sliding kisses and and presses their foreheads together, ‘You knew because I told you. The guilt of being attracted to someone who wasn’t you killed me back then. You weren’t the only one who was hurt--

 

Kun kisses Leo again and doesn’t let him go for a while. There’s a lot Kun wants to say. Kun knows how devastated Leo was when Kun had broken up with him. Kun wants to apologize but they’ve promised never to bring up past mistakes. So he kisses Leo until Leo knows that he loves him, presses their bodies together and runs his hands down Leo’s sides so that he knows that Leo will always have him.

 

Leo’s panting slightly when they break apart this time.

 

‘We don’t have to if you don’t want to. He can just go home after a nice dinner, none the wiser.’

 

‘I mean if you- _ wait, he doesn’t know? _ ’

 

Leo needs to stop bringing his coworkers and bosses into his home and springing orgies on them. One of these days he’s going to get slapped with a sexual harassment suit. Leo blushes a pretty shade of red.

 

‘Well, he is your manager and you are always having nightmares about Torino. I didn’t want to risk fucking things up until I was sure he was going to go for it.’

 

‘Wait how did you know-

 

‘You mutter in your sleep, sweetheart.’ Leo says with a soft peck.

 

Fucking Charles and Silva’s tragic love story is going to be the death of him, ‘That asshole Silva needs to stop telling me how sad it is having his lover in Italy, it’s making me paranoid.’

 

‘Without him you’d have no groceries, sweetheart.’ Damn Leo and his practical side.

 

‘Fine, let’s go. Let’s give this a shot.’

 

Leo makes an excited noise and leads him back down to the kitchen where Pep is now boiling pasta.

 

_ None the wiser  _ Kun thinks as Leo touches Pep’s shoulder lightly with some flirty excuse as to why they had disappeared.

 

Kun doesn’t know how Leo’s going to achieve it but Kun is as sure as he is that he is completely in love with Leo that sometime within the next half hour he’s going to gladly wrap his lips around Pep’s cock while Leo guides him through the blowjob.

 

He watches the poor unsuspecting fool, Pep, lean into Leo so that he can whisper something in his ears.

  
_ Yup he’s definitely going to fuck him.  _ Kun thinks and feels oddly vindicated at seeing Pep completely at someone else’s mercy for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Also bitch stop freaking out about your tooth


End file.
